


Close Encounter

by WayWardWonderer



Category: Ghostbusters (Movies 1984-1989)
Genre: Bermuda Triangle, Encounter, Gen, ghost ship - Freeform, legend, myth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayWardWonderer/pseuds/WayWardWonderer
Summary: Dr. Ray Stantz, Dr. Egon Spengler and Dr. Peter Venkman venture out to the Bermuda Triangle to explore the area when an unusual encounter with a ship gives them some unusual data that could have a lasting side effect...





	Close Encounter

Dr. Raymond 'Ray' Stantz and his colleague Dr. Egon Spengler checked into their hotel room in the tropical paradise known as Bermuda. While known as a wondrous vacation hotspot the two Ghostbusters were less interested in rest and relaxation and far more interested in the long standing myths, rumors, legends and supposed ethereal activity of the curiously odd Bermuda Triangle.

Checking into a two bedroom villa that would be provide them with adequate space and privacy to conduct their research the two scientists set about checking their equipment.

"This is great Egon!" Ray shouted enthusiastically as he threw his suitcase down on the large couch and opened the top. "We finally get the chance to examine the Bermuda Triangle up close and in person!"

"I agree." Egon sounded far less excited but he too was just as anxious as his friend to begin their examination. Egon had a large metal case full of their equipment opened up on the desk. "I've modified the PKE meter to scan for anomalous energy while also keeping record of naturally occurring energy so we can compare samples and challenge theories revolving around natural phenomenon being a factor against paranormal activity."

"Sounds great!"

There was a knock at the door which drew their attention away from their equipment and luggage. Ray decided to check to see who was at their door. "Wonder who that is?"

"Probably housekeeping." Egon logically suggested as he picked up a PKE meter and turned it on.

Ray peeked through the peephole on the door, stepped back in shock and peered through a second time.

"Ray? Is there something wrong?"

"Probably." Ray echoed Egon's comment from earlier. "Brace yourself."

Ray opened the door and stepped aside as Dr. Peter Venkman, wearing a bright orange Hawaiian shirt and dark sunglasses, walked into the room with two suitcases in his hands. Theatrically he dropped his luggage on the floor as he took off his sunglasses and folded his arms. "Did you really think you two could sneak off on vacation using company funds and I wouldn't find out?"

"Peter," Egon stated somewhat bitterly as he set the PKE meter back down. "this isn't a vacation. It's research."

"Uh-huh, then why are you two spending cash on a beach side villa as opposed to the usual discount hotel as everyone else?"

"We need the space." Ray answered as he shut the door and pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose. "And the further away from other people the better."

"Sure..." Peter didn't believe them and insisted that they were trying to sneak off to somewhere fun without him. "Then why didn't you tell me or Winston about it?"

"We did." Egon flatly replied. "Winston didn't want to join us, he said he's prefer to spend time with his family back in Philadelphia while we were here."

"And," Ray tagged on quickly. "we told you we wanted to conduct research on the Bermuda Triangle but you tuned us out and then said you were coming down with a cold."

Peter was silent for only a moment before his eyes narrowed into a mischievous glare. "Right."

"Since you're here," Egon tossed a paper map to Peter who caught it with one hand and looked annoyed. "you can help us with our research."

"Uh..."

"Don't worry." Ray patted Peter's shoulder once. "We won't go out until night. Until then you have the whole day-"

"Perfect!" Peter pressed the map against Ray's chest as he quickly exited the room. "I'll be at the bar! Then the beach! Then the bar!"

Egon adjusted his glasses as Peter rushed from the room and disappeared from sight. "We're not waiting until night."

"I know." Ray admitted sheepishly as he shut the door behind Peter and tossed the map on his bed. "But Peter doesn't know that. This way he'll be too distracted to distract us from our work."

"Brilliant idea Ray." Egon turned to look out the massive bay window tot he gorgeous beach just a few yards away from their villa. The bright sun made the sand glow and the waves shine as it warmed the day in excess of 90 degrees. "Do you think Peter brought sunscreen?"

"Uh, guess we'll found out later!"

* * *

While Egon and Ray were doing their job and scanning the area for paranormal energy levels Peter had been flirting with every pretty girl in a bikini while also walking the beach without offering either of his friends in assistance in their work.

The sun set, night fell over the tropical paradise, and Egon and Ray had returned to their villa.

"Very unusual levels of energy." Egon noted as he examined the recorded data.

"Yeah, and from the locals told us there does seem to be a lot more activity happening at night. Maybe we should go out and look around."

"You may be correct." Egon agreed. "We could charter a boat and-"

The door to their villa opened violently and in stumbled a somewhat drunk and very sunburned Dr. Venkman.

"Peter! You look awful!"

"I feel... I feel awful!" Peter slurred as he fell forward and plopped down face first on the couch. He laid on his stomach and let out a pained sigh. "Hurts..."

Peter's skin was bright red save for his white skin outlined by where his sunglasses had been all day and where his shirt, shorts and sandals had protected his body from the sun's relentless rays.

Egon switched from physicist mode to physician mode in an instant. He walked over to Peter and hovered his hand over Peter's burned skin, feeling the intense painful heating radiating from his body.

"First degree sunburn. You didn't wear any sunscreen, did you?"

"Forgot..." Peter muffled into the cushion of the couch he had his face pressed into.

"Ray, can you see if the concierge can bring us any aloe and burn salve? I'm going to get him some water so he doesn't dehydrate or overheat."

"Sure, no problem." Ray couldn't help but smirk at Peter's discomfort and silly burn lines, but he politely kept his amusement to himself.

Egon didn't even wait for Peter's consent. He hooked his hands under Peter's arms and hefted his friend up from the couch and onto his feet.

"Where we goin' Spengz?" His slurred words sounded as pitiful as he looked.

"Upstairs."

"We have an upstairs?"

"Yes."

Egon guided Peter awkwardly up the stairs and into the first of the two bedrooms. Opening the door Egon pushed Peter toward the large bed and coaxed him to stand still long enough so he could slip off Peter's orange Hawaiian shirt without hurting him, then pulled off the white muscle shirt beneath. From the middle of Peter's biceps down to his fingertips were burned and sore. His face, his neck, his ears were all burned. From the middle of his thighs down to his toes were burned.

"Peter, you're a mess." Egon commented as he tossed aside the two shirts and helped Peter to sit down and then lay down on the bed. "I'm going to get you some cool towels and some ibuprofen for the pain."

"You brought ibuprofen?" Peter asked confusedly. "Are you a secret party animal Spengz?"

"I always bring a fully stocked medical kit."

"Right..."

While Egon tended to Peter's condition, wrapping cool but not cold towels around his burned limps, tucking one under his neck and resting one over his forehead, Ray returned with the burn ointments.

"There's a really large selection of sunscreen and burn relief conveniently located at the private doctor's office at the resort. Turns out a lot of tourists show up without any sunscreen every year." Ray tossed a paper bag of the medicine down on the bed near Peter's feet. "Help yourself."

"Shut up Ray..." Peter grimaced tiredly.

Egon looked inside the bag and picked through the items Ray bought. "This will work just fine Ray. After we get him taken care of we can out and explore the nearest coves."

"Good idea. I stopped and charted a fishing boat while I was downstairs, he said he'd take us out for a few hours tonight and if we want he'll take us out for a little longer tomorrow night."

"Perfect."

Peter was too tired and too sore to mock his friends. Besides he needed them to help him out while he endured the exhausting pain of be sunburned over half of his body.

"...Have fun." Peter muttered sarcastically. "I'll be here if you need me..."

* * *

Using only two massive flashlights to guide their way through the nearest cove, Egon and Ray scanned the area with their PKE meters while their fishing boat captain; Jack, steering the boat expertly through the calm waves, between rocks, pass sandbars and away from coral reefs.

"Anything showing up?" Ray asked as he looked into the endlessly deep, dark ocean beneath the boat.

"There's a small abnormality showing up on the meter but it's too difficult to pinpoint an exact location."

"Any idea of what it could be?"

"Unknown. It's faint and it appears to be moving." Egon checked the settings on the meter to ensure that it wasn't equipment malfunction. "It's possible that the meter is unable to differentiate from ethereal energy and corporeal energy while we're in such close proximity to natural mineral deposits in the ocean bed."

Jack timidly interjected. "If I may offer a suggestion," he looked anxious and a little frightened as he spoke but he refused to turn back. Not yet. "it's possible that the moving object you have found could be the S.S. Cotopaxi."

"The what?" Egon was unfamiliar with the name, but Ray's eyes lit up excitedly.

"The S.S. Cotopaxi!" Ray nearly shouted with pure excitement. "It's a ship! A _ghost_ ship!"

"A ghost ship?" Egon was intrigued but still unsure of the history of such a vessel.

"If I'm remembering correctly," Ray began with a wide grin. "the ship was a tramp steamer and disappeared in December of 1925 while on voyage to Havana Cuba from Charleston South Carolina. It's said that the ship had been lost in a tropical storm earlier in the month with all of her crew members vanished with her. But reported sightings of the vessel here in the Bermuda Triangle have been numerous over the previous decades!"

"He's right." Jack confirmed nervously. "No one knows what happened to her, to her crew or the cargo they were carrying."

"Fascinating." Egon surmised as he held his meter out at arm's length in an attempt to locate the possible ship's exact location, but the reading grew fainter until it disappeared entirely. "If it was out there it's gone now."

Jack turned the boat around with the intent to return to shore as quickly as possible. "We should head back. It's best not to upset the sea or its spirits."

"Hey Jack," Ray moved closer to the captain as he turned off his PKE meter. "have you ever seen the ghost ship?"

"Once." Jack confirmed. "As a boy. My father and I were fishing one early morning and we both saw a massive ship traversing through an eerie fog and disappear! I saw two letters of the ship's name printed on the side of her body: the letter's 'C' and 'X'."

"Interesting. Could you take us out further tomorrow night?"

"Me? No way!"

Egon was too interested in the idea of locating a ghost ship to let the opportunity pass by. "Jack, if we were to pay you double your fee tomorrow night could we take your boat out ourselves?"

"If... If you want to risk your lives then I won't stop you." Jack confirmed solemnly. "Just leave me out of it!"

Ray got excited again. "So we can take your boat tomorrow?"

"Yes. But don't forget that I warned you about upsetting the spirits!"

"Don't worry my friend!" Ray replied confidently. "We've had our share of spiritual disturbances in the past. It's nothing we can't handle!"

* * *

Egon was awake early in the morning, as per usual, but it wasn't due to his usual sleeping routine so much as it was his decision to keep awake and keep an eye on Peter during the night. Peter had fallen asleep and stayed asleep shortly after Egon and Ray had left to explore the cove the previous night, but with the expansive burn and the alcohol in Peter's system Egon was afraid his friend could suffer severe heat stroke or dehydration related side effects.

"How's Peter?" Ray asked as he wandered down the second floor to the first where Egon was sitting on the couch with a PKE meter in his hands.

"Resting."

"How're his burns?"

"Healing."

"How's his hangover?"

"Painful."

"Is it weird that I don't feel bad for him?"

"Feel bad for a person who needlessly accompanied us on this research mission only to get drunk and fail to take precautions against severe sunburn? No. It's not weird at all."

"Okay, good." Ray sat on the couch next to Egon and looked over at the display on the meter. "Did the meter pick up anything we can use to track down our possible ghost ship tonight?"

"Merely a set of likely coordinates."

"That's a start."

"We should remain here for the day to keep Peter from doing anything too reckless that could potentially make him worse."

"Somehow I didn't imagine either of us having to babysit Peter when we set out for Bermuda."

"Neither did I."

"And Winston, who decided to head off to Philly to his family instead of staying in New York or coming with us, is arguably the smartest member on the team."

Egon looked up from the meter for a moment before returning to his work and responding to Ray's comment appropriately. "Agreed."

From the staircase Peter stumbled downward clumsily, his hands grasping onto the railing for deal life as made his way down to the first floor.

"Morning..."

"Hi Peter." Ray walked over to his friend and took in his appearance. "Your skin isn't as red this morning."

"But it still hurts." Peter admitted as he pressed his hand to the side of his head. "Almost as bad as my headache."

"Drink some water." Ray encouraged as Peter stumbled into the small kitchen area of the villa. "And get some more sleep. We won't go anywhere until tonight."

Peter pulled a bottle of water from the fridge and gulped it down greedily. "What's so special about tonight?"

"Ever hear of a _ghost_ ship?"

* * *

Wearing their usual jumpsuits Ray and Egon placed their equipment in Jack's fishing boat and untied it from the end of the pier. Peter was sitting in the boat with his arms crossed, his bright Hawaiian shirt on over his jumpsuit and his sunglasses over his eyes despite it being dark already.

"Are you sure you want to go out with us, Peter?" Ray asked as he powered up the motor on the back of the boat. "You're still pretty tired."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Peter leaned forward slowly doing his best not to aggravate his sunburn. "It's better than hiding out from the sunlight all day and doing nothing all night."

Egon used his foot to push the boat away from the pier and out toward the sea just as Ray got the motor running. "Very well. Tomorrow is our last day in Bermuda. We'll be sure to set aside work and do something more relaxing before our flight back to New York."

"Huh, I guess this place is pretty mystical after all." Peter commented dryly as the boat set off through the sea. "Egon wants to have fun!"

Using the PKE meter to triangulate the proper coordinates the three Ghostbusters found their way out rather far from shore and neared the source of the ethereal disturbance that they had briefly encountered the night before.

"Right here, Ray." Egon instructed as he fixated on the meter.

Ray turned off the motor and allowed the boat to coast under its residual inertia as the three scientists looked around for any sign of a passing ship or other paranormal anomalies.

"I don't see anything." Ray stated as he looked about carefully.

"Neither do I." Egon confirmed scientifically.

Peter, who was too preoccupied with his own discomfort, didn't bother to reply.

Hours passed without any activity to speak of on the cloudless, starry night. The only motion came from the waves gently lapping against the boat and a weak, warm breeze dancing over the sea. The sounds of crickets chirping miles away created a very low, almost indiscernible ambience.

"Maybe it really was a glitch in the meter." Ray suggested in a disappointed tone. "We've been out here for almost two hours without anything unusual happening."

"Perhaps we should-" Egon paused midsentence as a cold for rolled over the water and surrounded the boat in a matter of seconds. "Fog."

Ray held out his meter to scan the fog but it wasn't registering anything unusual. "Meter can't get a reading."

Peter lowered his sunglasses from his eyes as he leaned to look at the fog over the edge of the boat. An overwhelming presence caught his attention forcing him to look upward and spy the black silhouette of a massive ship rolling through the fog.

"Guys?" Peter stood up slowly and pointed his burned hand at the approaching ship. "I think I found something."

Egon and Ray turned their attention to the ship and stood beside Peter in near awe. The vessel was of an old steamer ship; rusted through, full of holes and eerily quiet.

"It's... real!" Ray cheered victoriously! "And look! At the side! The letters 'C' and 'X'!"

"You're right Ray." Egon began scanning the ship instinctively. "It's entirely possible that this is the missing ship Cotopaxi."

"Now what?" Peter asked worriedly. "I'm out of ideas."

The ship seemed to recognize the small fishing boat as a fellow sea vessel. It slowed itself until it was stopped dead in the water right alongside the smaller boat with its three passengers.

"I think we should try to climb aboard!" Ray suggested energetically.

"Are you crazy?" Peter rebutted sharply. "You don't know what will happen if you set foot on that thing, that is if there is really anything there for you to set foot on!"

"He's right Ray." Egon sided with Peter. "It's too risky."

"But this could be our only chance to explore an actual ghost ship! Let me at least try!"

Peter and Egon exchanged unconvinced glances without saying a word.

"Look," Ray picked up the rope that had tied the boat to the dock and tied it around his own waist. "I'll keep this line connecting me to the boat while I look around. If anything happens I'll pull on the line and you can get me back. Okay?"

Egon cleared his throat nervously. "It could be dangerous."

"Any more dangerous than confronting an ancient demigod or hundred foot marshmallow man?"

Peter gave Ray an odd nod of approval. "He's got a point Egon."

Realizing that he was the tie-breaker, Egon reluctantly relented and agreed to let Ray go. "Very well. But do not venture below deck for any reason!"

"Deal!" Ray turned around quickly and reached his hand out to the rusted ladder attached to the side of the ship. As the rung slipped beneath his fingers he grabbed tight and grinned broadly at the sensation. "It's solid!"

Putting both hands on the ladder Ray pulled himself up and then put his boots down on the lower rungs. One by one Ray ascended the rungs, careful to not lose his footing or let his weight destabilized the already weakened ladder any further.

"Careful Ray." Egon cautioned needlessly as he kept his hand on the rope tied around Ray's waist with one hand and scanned the ship with the other. "Don't rush it."

"I'm okay Spengler." Ray reaffirmed with a wave of his hand as he reached the top of the ladder and climbed over the edge to the deck of the ship. "No problem!"

The rope still had some slack to give. Egon was ready to pull on the rope as soon as it was pulled taut to its full length.

Peter called up to Ray on the ship as he trouble seeing him in the dark. "You okay?"

"I'm good!" Ray replied confidently. "Nothing to report yet. Everything looks abandoned and rusted. No sign of a crew or any struggle. Maybe some storm damage but I can't be sure."

Peter lowered his voice as he spoke to Egon discreetly. "Maybe we should pull him back now. I have the creeps and it's not just because of the ghost ship."

"I feel the same way." Egon replied in a low tone. "I think you may be right."

"Hey guys!" Ray shouted from the ship. "There's a strange energy in the air. It feels like electricity and it's really-"

Ray stopping short worried both Peter and Egon.

"Ray?" Peter called for his friend. "You okay buddy?"

No response.

"Ray?" Egon called out next and pulled on the rope. The rope didn't give and stayed taut. "Ray! Come back!"

The electrical charge in the air spiked and made their hair stand on end. Egon looked down at the meter and watched the needle on the gauge spiking and dropping as the energy level surged and then tanked in pulsing rhythms.

"Ray!" Egon shouted louder and tried to pull harder on the rope but there was no give. "RAY!"

Peter grabbed onto the rope and helped Egon pull as the wavering energy levels filled the air with uncomfortable static. The ship itself began to fade steadily, becoming more and more translucent until it was nothing more than a passing memory on the sea.

Egon and Peter fell backward onto the boat, nearly tipping it over, as the tight rope suddenly went slack in the hands.

Scrambling onto their hands and knees Egon and Peter looked over the edge of the boat and traced the rope now drifting in the sea to a figure floating aimlessly face down in the water several yards away.

"Ray!" Egon called out as he clumsily climbed over the edge of the boat and into the water.

Peter watched as Egon swam out to where Ray was floating, silently praying that Ray was okay.

Egon reached Ray and turned him from his front to back to his face was out of the water. He pressed his fingers to Ray's neck and sighed in relief as he felt his friend's pulse and could feel him breathing.

"Egon! Is he..."

"Ray's alive." Egon hooked one arm around Ray's chest as he began swimming back to the boat. "But unconscious!"

Peter began pulling on the rope to help Egon bring Ray over to the boat quicker. Reaching into the water Peter grabbed onto Ray's arm and lifted him up into the boat while Egon lifted Ray's legs up.

"Got him." Peter confirmed as he laid Ray down on the bottom of the boat. He let Ray lean against his legs as he extended his hand out for Egon to take.

"He must've been overcome by the high levels of electricity and passed out." Egon explained as he awkwardly climbed into the boat. "We better get back to the villa."

"Yeah, good idea." Peter reached out and powered up the motor. "I'll pilot, you take care of Ray."

* * *

Ray sat upright with a start and wide eyes while Egon put a hand to his shoulder to hold him steady. Ray looked around confusedly as he realized that he was back in the villa and laying on a bed.

"What happened? How did I get here?"

"The high level of electrical energy overstimulated your synaptic activity and caused you to lose conscious. It was an event kin to an epileptic seizure."

"Am I going to be okay?"

"I've run several scans and your brain activity appears normal, as well as the rest of your vitals." Egon sat on the edge of the bed. "What do you remember?"

"About the ship?"

Egon nodded 'yes'.

"It was... beautiful. A vessel lost to time and mystery reappeared right before us, and I got to touch it! It was incredible!"

Peter walked into the room with a tray in his hands and three pina coladas resting on it. "I hope so. This little vacation is nowhere near as relaxing as I thought it'd be." Peter handed two of the drinks to his friends and kept the third for himself. "I believe you now. This wasn't an actual vacation."

Ray accepted the drink and shook his head. "Well, we managed to get some data on a ghost ship, so there's that."

Egon accepted his own drink but showed little interest. "I'm curious to see if there's any residual effects from the energy levels we were exposed to."

"Like what?" Peter sat down on the bed next to Ray and sipped his drink. "A curse or something? What're the odds of that?"

_**-The End  
** _


End file.
